Flavonoids are a diverse class of compounds found in a large variety of plants and herbs that have shown some benefit on human health. For example, U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0210753 describes methods for treating muscular dystrophies using flavonoids.
Baicalin and catechin are two types of flavonoids. Baicalin and catechin are the principal active ingredients in Limbrel®, a medical food marketed by Primus Pharmaceuticals, Inc., Scottsdale Ariz., for the management of metabolic processes that underlie osteoarthritis. Limbrel® is supplied as an oral capsule, and contains from 250 to 500 mg of baicalin and catechin combined, for administration once or twice daily.
β-Caryophyllene is a natural sesquiterpene found in the essential oils of a variety of plants, including clove, hemp Cannabis sativa, rosemary Rosmarinus oficinalis, Cinnamonum sp. (cinnamon) and hops. β-Caryophyllene has been approved as a food additive by the United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA), and is widely used in foods as a flavor and aroma enhancer.
The aim of this work was to investigate the effects of a sesquiterpene such as β-Caryophyllene, baicalin, (+)-catechin and other plant derived substances on RAW267.4 cells (macrophage) in vitro, and to develop a method and a pharmaceutical formulation that can effectively treat inflammation.